Eyes Wide Open
by MissRedZelda
Summary: A oneshot about Terra after 'Things Change'. Terra's POV


**God, what the hell am I doing writing a one-shot when I should be continuing on my chapter stories? Oh, I know why. It's still the school holidays and I'm bored out of my skull. But I was struck with the Light of Inspiration, so I'm going to write a Terra one-shot, because I respect her and what to show that I do through a one-shot about her in her POV.**

**Disclaimer: **I, Tsukikage1213... OWN THE TEEN TITANS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! _(Lawyers walk in)_ NO! You'll never take me alive! _(Jumps out a window)_ Oww... _(Spends a year in hospital)_ Okay, I don't own the Teen Titans. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. But I own this ultra cool laptop! No wait I don't, it's my Uncles, and I'm just borrowing it. Ah, man!

Eyes Wide Open

I waved to him as he ran out the school entrance to meet his teammates. Beast Boy, the Teen Titan. He didn't see my friendly wave goodbye, and probably never will. He was a Titan, and I was just your everyday average High School student studying to get into college.

I keep wondering about what he said, and why he keeps calling me Terra. But my name is Tara Markov, and I'm a schools student, not some powerful Geokinetic superhero. At least I think not. Thanks to that little green dude, I couldn't concentrate during physics so I made a mistake and the teacher humiliated me in front of the whole class. I swear. If I do really have superpowers, then he'll be the first sucker to suffer my wrath!

I was glad when the bell for lunch time finally rang. Dragging my bag, I trudged out the door and into the bright midday sun.

"Hey, Tara," a voice from behind me said. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh, hey Jessie, Marlene," I replied turning around to find my two friends. They regarded me quite oddly.

"What was up with you in physics?" Jessie asked tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Marlene added. "It was as if your mind was somewhere else."

'No shit, Sherlock,' I thought. "I'm fine, I swear," I told them reassuringly.

They stared at me for a moment, as if they were gathering their thoughts, depending on if I look convincing enough.

"Okay," Jessie said after a while. "We believe you."

"Now come on," Marlene said. "Let's go and claim that spot under the tree before someone else does."

* * *

My dinner was now cold. But that was fine with me; it was vegetable soup, the worst soup in the history of worst soups. Unfortunately, my mother saw that I was just stirring my spoon around the bowl causing a sort of whirlpool effect.

"Tara, aren't you hungry?" She asked me. Everyone says I look like she did when she was fourteen. They saw we had the same blue eyes and blond hair. She still does have blond hair; just it's curly and reaches an inch past her shoulders.

"Not for your soup," I muttered under my breath hoping she didn't hear me. Unfortunately, she did.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing," I replied rather quickly. My brother scoffed, soup nearly coming out of his nose.

"Would you like some of the left-over pizza from last night?" My father asked. I nodded eagerly. Anything was better then mothers vegetable soup, even cold pizza. Dad stood up, took two slices from the box and stuck them in the microwave. Mother sighed and picked up my bowl of cold soup and tipped in out in the sink. Then, Beast Boys words drifted back into my head again.

"Hey, mum?" I said.

"Mm?" She replied as she rinsed the bowl.

"You still have those photographs of me from the hospital when I was born, right?" I asked sheepishly. My brother, who had been drinking his juice while I said this, was so shocked he sprayed juice all over the table soaking my school blouse. It was now sticky with orange pulp.

"Are you sick?" he asked me.

"No, I'm perfectly well, thank you very much," I replied with a hint of attitude.

"No, are you sick? Who would want to look at your ugly face?" He asked again with a smug smile. I really lost my temper then. I grabbed my fork and jumped off my chair with fire in my eyes.

"You say that again and I'll shove this fork up where the sun don't shine!" I threatened darkly. I was holding the fork so hard, my knuckles turned white.

"Ooo, I'm so scared," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"That's it!" I shouted. I probably would have if not for mum who grabbed me from behind and took the fork off me. I reached for the spoon and butter knife, but she grabbed them also.

"Yes, I do have those photos in a photo album," my mother told me.

"Great, can I please see them?" I asked her.

My mother smiled and agreed. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. My dad had placed my two steaming hot slices of pepperoni pizza on a plate and placed them ready for me to eat on the coffee table in front of the couch. I knew my brother was playing video games I his room, mum was washing the orange pulp off my school blouse and dad was in his study. I picked up the black photo album that was covered in yellow flowers and hearts, and had 'Tara' written in yellow over the cover. I felt along the edges and lifted the cover. The first photo was of a blond woman holding a newborn child; the baby already had golden hair on her head. Below the picture was 'Tara, just born' written in gold (because the card pages were black) in very neat handwriting. I moved along, the next picture was of me at six months. I flipped through the pages of my life, this picture book of memories, until I reached the very latest picture that was taken only a couple of weeks ago. My family and I had gone on a fishing trip. I'd complained the whole way, but I managed to catch a very large trout.

I smiled at all those memories and pictures, but they made me so confused. If I had all these photos of my life then why did I look (apparently) like that Terra girl that Beast Boy was talking about? It didn't make any sense. Maybe it was just coincidence, or maybe I have a twin. No, that's not possible. But what did make sense?

* * *

He came again the next day. When the lunch bell rang, I saw him staring at me through the iron bars of the school gate. I was chatting to Jessie and Marlene when I saw him. I excused myself and walked over to him.

"I thought I made it clear yesterday," I said rather harshly. I saw a flash of hurt in his green eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he replied. "Terra-"

"It's Tara," I interrupted him.

"Sorry… Tara," he corrected himself. He paused for a moment. "Tara, I know you're Terra, come with me, I'll show you the Tower…"

As he babbled on about my apparent 'Past Life' I realised something. Maybe I realised it as I was looking at those photographs last night.

"Beast Boy…" I said. He stopped talking and leaned in a little so he wouldn't miss a single word. I looked into his forest green eyes so he could see I was serious.

"Everyday, I hear about you and your team heroic deeds on the TV, radio and in the newspaper. Everyday, you put your lives on the line for ours. I know it's a great responsibility." I paused before continuing. "Even if I am that girl you're talking about, even if I go have great Geokinetic powers, and even if I was once Slade's apprentice. I still don't want to be a superhero."

"Terra…" He started.

"No Beast Boy. Let me finish. Being a superhero is a giant responsibility. I'm happy as what I am; a normal schoolgirl who wants more then anything to go to university. Saving the day is what you do. Not me," I concluded.

He looked disappointed. He stared at me through his green eyes. "If that's what you want, then I'm happy with that."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Beast Boy."

"Goodbye, Tara."

I smiled at him one last time before I turned around and ran to catch up with my friends. Everything I had said was true. I'd made my decision and that was that. I'm not going back on it. Things change. Plus, I'm happy with my life. I have a family that loves and cares for me (even my brother, although he won't admit it), good teachers, and friends. But I know I'll be hearing more of the Titans and their heroic deeds. Even though things change, I know they'll never forget Terra. Whoever she was.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't a disappointment, because I typed this up all in one evening. I've wanted to write a Terra one-shot for a while and since I was bored, I decided now was the perfect time. Now, be nice and review. Unless your house is about to explode then I guess you should get out of there. See ya!**

_**Tsukikage1213**_


End file.
